1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a lock assembly for locking wheeled cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical locks for locking bicycles comprise a shackle for engaging with bicycles. However, the locks may lock the bicycles themselves only and may not lock the bicycles to other objects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional locks for locking bicycles.